


Angor and AAARRRGGHH

by moonlit_wings



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_wings/pseuds/moonlit_wings
Summary: I don't think this specific conversation is necessarily going to come up inHow To Fight A Shadow, but Angor has to realize he's interested in Dictatiouseventually, right?





	Angor and AAARRRGGHH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gold_Kobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Kobold/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How To Fight A Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314055) by [Gold_Kobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Kobold/pseuds/Gold_Kobold). 



Angor Rot, standing in the Domzalskis' living room, paused his carving.

"... Is it strange that I find Dictatious attractive?" he asked the ceiling.

AAARRRGGHH, who was curled up and napping nearby, cracked one eye open.

"Wrong troll to ask. Dictatious looks like Blinky; _very_ handsome."

**Author's Note:**

> Image also available on [tumblr](https://moonlitwing.tumblr.com/post/186125710525/i-fixed-and-finished-it-this-scene-does-not) and [deviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/moonlitwing/art/Angor-and-AAARRRGGHH-804702887).


End file.
